For the love of the Clan
by Moby White
Summary: The truth of the Kingdom will be revealed in this short story, as a Barbarian king struggles to come to terms with who he is and what matters the most.
1. Introduction

For the love of the Clan.

Author's Note: New chapters are released every week by Monday. Please enjoy this fanfiction based in part around Clash of Clans. Thank you for your continued support and any comments or reviews. ~Moby

Introduction:

Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? The motto of his clan rang in his head like a bell slowly becoming a droning droll. He leaned against the crumbling wall of his clan castle, his sword dragging in the dirt, the tip slowly carving through the grass. The words of that motto emblazoned in the steel, shining bright with blood of fallen enemies. His arms weak from swinging repeatedly in futile dismay. Yet even more so was the weight upon his head, that of the crown of his Kingdom.

"What a joke...some King I am." he gaped, staring into the eternal darkness and destruction.

This wretched wreckage reeked of blood and death, the battlefield desolate and desecrated by that putrid permeating stench. The King reeled, his throat filling with bile as the smell hit his nostrils. Even the Barbarian King could not stomach all that war had to offer.

His land, his people, his everything - was now in ruins.

He gazed across the battlefield praying to catch sight of the thing that mattered most to him, but alas even that was now stolen from him.

And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to get it back.


	2. Chapter 1

IChapter 1. Memories of Days Past.

The skies above his Majesty cared not for monarchs or emperors, they cast their precipitation regardless of status. The downfall was sudden and fierce, and within this torrential storm the destruction of the day was swept away. The blood and dirt that seemed so encrusted upon his skin, now slowly began to fade with the rain.

He was thankful to what Gods may be for the rain, for with the rain he felt the near departed would not see his tears or hear his sobbing. He slid down the ruined wall, slowly stretching his legs out as he sat on the cold wet grass. He sat now still staring at his sword, the steel now gleaning and glistening as the water refreshed and renewed its surface. He firmly held the blade in the palm of his left hand, thumbing over the hilt in a gentle caress with his right.

He now gazed into the blade and saw through it, no longer was it a tool of warfare, but now its reflective surface had become a mirror. In it he saw himself, and in him he saw his past.

...His mind journeyed to many days and weeks ago...

What once was rubble shifted in his mind and solidified into fortifications and armaments, the pile of rocks he leaned against became a towering colossus of a castle proudly decorated with the colors of his Clan. Oddly it felt surreal, as though the moment was preserved in his memory because of the simple fact of its arrogance in pretending to be significant. Yet he knew fairly well what this day was, he knew it was the coronation. As if that mattered anymore, yet he could not help but remain fascinated with the memory. It was as though he longed to hold and preserve that which was destroyed, taken, and lost. And so he clung to this memory and let it play out.

It is bizarre considering how memory works, it is as though you are controlling another person and moving them through motions of history. It is as if one could simply possess their past self and relive it all. And while that seems wondrous, there is that one simple terrible fact. Any action previously done cannot be undone, whatever mistakes your life may possess you are forced to witness them again. With practice you can review or skip individual moments, and in some cases erase them completely. But even this presents an uncertain danger, for what will become of that incomplete memory? Is it not better to remember the bad along with the good? Or is it worth it to risk the very little good memories once held within the mind to erase the bad?

These questions often circulated through the King's mind. But right now his mind embraced that instant and relived the glory of his coronation, for it was on this day that he was also to be betrothed.

It is remarkable how the light glistens against shimmering silks that hang among the great hall in honor of him. The oaken wood throne upon which he would be crowned, with its velvet padding. He counted the countless rows of benches which appeared as though they could house his entire realm. The finest quality of linens and cloth decorated the hall, for it was his father the former Barbarian King who had seized thousands in gold from Goblin hordes who worked for greedy dragons.

His father no longer that man, he now lay ill and dying was about to present him with the crown and inform him of the great duties and responsibilities that came with it. He stepped down from the litter, which had carried his failing body into hall, to present and finalize the crowning of the new King. His eyes appeared frosty and glazed over with the cataracts of old age, his face weathered and rugged with wrinkles, his beard full and grey - all signs that his time had come and past. As he lifted himself up to stand straight his back moaned and groaned protesting in complaint, whilst his knees popped and echoed across the great hall.

"My son, it is with heavy heart that I must abandon my reign as King over these sovereign lands. But as King over these lands, I cannot in good conscience continue to reign while in failing health. It is mine alone, the greatest pleasure a father can have as well as a King. I am granted the final liberty of succession by mine own son. And now, it is with this crown that I, King Eric John Smith Henderson dub thee King Leopold Eric John Henderson of mother Cortana, may its weight be always a reminder of responsibilities and duties a King has to his realm. It is with this sword that I charge thee with the protection of this realm. I present, his Majesty, King Leopold!" he shouted as cheers erupted from the audience, for a King had bestowed his crown upon his son prior to death, an act unheard of and considered a great tribute to the son. "Long live the King!" the crowd shouted.

"Father" he whispered, drawing his father closer - a single tear coming to his eye. "This is the greatest honor you have bestowed upon me."

"Wipe that tear from your face my lad. I will not be having mine own son crying. Not for me, not for any." he sternly said below his breath. "You will not bring dishonor onto our clan, not even for the death of your old father."

"Yes father, I am sorry."

"Alas, it is no matter for I have a gift to cheer you up."

"A gift father? What gift can you grant that is greater than this?"

"A wife!" he cajoled his son jabbing him with his elbow, leaving his son shocked and staring oddly at the old man.

King Leopold hid his appallment at the arranged marriage. He never agreed in the concept and had always felt that marriage should be based upon love and not the circumstances of improving status.

The newly resigned King stepped down from the Alter of Succession, and pointed at the guards near the door. The grand doors swung open immediately, revealing a woman veiled beneath a dark hood. "May I present to his majesty, the eldest daughter of King Frederick, our neighbor and brothers in arms, Princess Alexandria Serena Gallington of Northshire!

He gazed at the women who entered now into the great hall. Her hair fell from beneath the dark hood in wavy curls of darkness. The blackness of her hair seemed to catch the light and steal it away within that 'ravenesque' abyss. She lifted a hand to her hood to reveal her face, which had be sheltered by the darkness of both the hood and her hair. In honor of his Majesty, her eyes never once left the ground, instead she remained kneeling staring at the stone floor.

"Let me see you." bid King Leopold, his curiosity now feverish. "Arise and come closer, I wish to see your face clearly."

His heartbeat fluttered as he looked into her eyes as she approached. As she stood in front of him she attempted to avert eye contact, but the King would not have it. He rose quickly and caught her chin before she could turn away, whilst gently turning her head to examine her.

With sparkling sapphire eyes, she radiated beauty. Her lips firm yet supple filled with rosy color as though cherries had painted themselves onto her sweet lips. He brushed his hand across her smooth cheek and down her neck grasping her shoulder. Her skin was as lavender in the summer a gentle and tenderness whilst having an aroma that intoxicated him with lust. His mind racing as he gazed into her vivid eyes, his soul seamlessly becoming enthralled and trapped by her beauty.

The King gazed deep into her eyes and asked her sincerely, "How fare thee, regarding this betrothal, Princess Alexandria? Is it in agreement with you? Or does thee have another in her heart?" The crowds murmured and looked shockingly at King Leopold, it was uncommon for a man let alone a King to ask his expected betrothed what she thought of their arranged marriage.

"Your Majesty, permission to speak plainly?" she looked up into his eyes nervously.

"Granted."

"Your Majesty, I have yet no love for thee or any other, and I mean that in no offence. Our union will create a Clan so powerful and resourceful that no other will stand against us. It is with this that I am capable of loving thee in time."

"Then my princess, allow us to declare our betrothal, and I will pursue courtship of you. If you will." another gasp erupted from the audience, for the eking was proposing to allow himself and the princess time to familiarize themselves and fall in love prior to marriage.

"Your Majesty honors me greatly." The radiant Princess Alexandria spoke humbly and she curtsied towards the newly-appointed King Leopold.

"It is not only your honor that I wish to grant, for it is mine own to love the woman that I marry. I will however, consent that our two realms be joined in Clanship at once, and that on pain of death I will not marry you until we love each other. If that cannot come to pass, then your clan may do as they wish with me for I am but your loving servant."

"Your Majesty. I understand truly." she said with a faint smile that went undetected to all but him.

"Son...your majesty, what shall you tell the other Realm of the Wedding preparations now?" he looked as his son wondering if he had made the right choice bestowing his crown upon his head after all.

"I will tell them, that the wedding will go on; however, inform His Majesty King Frederick that I intend to court his daughter first."

"You are indeed wise. Sir Thomas was the liaison between us, he will provide the message if you wish."

"I shall summon him at once, but allow yourself to rest dear father, I will not have myself in mourning prior to my wedding to the Princess Alexandria."

"As you wish...your majesty." his father smiled, still getting used to calling his own son 'your Majesty'.

"Now for the banquet feast! For tonight is a true celebration!" shouted the new young King.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Banquet Feast

The King was the first to enter the grand dining hall. Out of habit that he apparently inherited from his father, he was forced to inspect the great hall prior to any one else entered. If you were to ask him why, the King would state he oddly found the behavior pretentious and rude, yet he did it seemingly without realizing it. Despite his concerns that the banquet hall would not be adequately set for his numerous guests, the King was in fact surprised by what he saw beyond the large doors.

Two rectangular tables stretched the entire length of the great banquet hall, claiming enough space to feed an entire Clan or over ten realms. The King was astonished by the grandiose wonders that fell before his eyes. The two tables for his guests were decorated with silver inlaid lacy linen which draped, overflowing against the oaken chairs. The chairs themselves were engraved with carvings of spirals appearing runic in nature. At the head of each chair a gem was placed, a sizable ruby or sapphire. The King ran his hand across one of the chairs feeling within the palm of his hand the enormous gem, despite his large hand the gem barely fit within his grasp.

His eyes wide in wonder, the King gazed toward the Royal table, where he and his fiancee would reside during the feast. The King wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or delighted at the expense his father went to in order to celebrate his coronation. Golden swans decorated the center of the table, perfect mirror images of each other. Every chair at the royal table was crafted from gold with fine silver trimmings and gem sockets covering every inch of the chair head and arms. The backing of every chair was fit with soft red padding made and stuffed with goose feathers. Even the linen was magnificent, for in addition to the silver inlay that the guests would be treated to, the Royal table linen was also encrusted with wonderful gems.

For on the one hand it was such an honor, his Father had purchased the finest tables and chair in all the land, yet he couldn't help but wonder if this money was best spent elsewhere. Such is it, that he wondered what if this money were given to the poor to aid them back onto their feet, it was unheard of before, but he the new King could do exactly that in the future.

The hall would fill soon with his many guests from across the realm. He took his place among the Royal table and with a beckoning shout summoned Sir Thomas, who had been patiently waiting at the door, into the Hall.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Is there anything the matter?" his eyes never leaving the ground for fear of betraying his nerves.

"I fear it is too much..." The King said looking down at the man before him.

"Too much your majesty? If you please I can have..."

"No, Sir Thomas, I like it. I just don't want to appear pious or pompous in front of Princess Alexandria."

"I understand, your majesty wishes to make an impression; however, he also does not want to appear spoiled?"

"Indeed, I will not have such an impression; therefore, I request your advice."

"Your Majesty, if I may, King Frederick is one of the most wealthy Kings across the realms. I suggest that you inform her of the truth of which your father has bestowed upon me."

"That being what exactly Sir Thomas?"

"That this is in her honor, not yours." Thomas smiled.

"Alas I am torn, I know not whether to be pleased or saddened by my father after all."

"I suggest Your Majesty should base that upon her reaction to that fact."

"Indeed. Alright then, bring in the guests."

"Your Majesty." he bowed and turned quickly back to the door where the guests now began appearing.

It was there that he took his place and announced each guest as they entered. The first name was the only of which he heard, the name of Princess Alexandria, for after that name his mind was lost. Her dress swayed from side to side as she walked, every step giving the material exhilarating life, regardless of its quality the gown looked remarkable on her, it was as though she could wear anything at all and be strikingly beautiful.

"Your Majesty, if I may speak plainly, this is most grand. Is it all for you?"

"Princess Alexandria, in truth, I have just been informed that my father has prepared all of this in your honor."

Her eyes widened in shock, "In my honor?" she stuttered, her mouth agape as she gazed across the banquet hall, and then quickly composed herself. "I am most gracious to your father and Your Majesty."

"Will you accompany me at the Royal Table? I would very much like to know more about you and begin our courtship with haste."

"I shall, Your Majesty, it would give me great pleasure to know more of your history as well."

He swept his arm out gesturing to the two large golden chairs, she walked around the table heading to take the seat to the left of the King. As she reached down to move the large chair, he swiftly placed his hand over hers, "Allow me", taking the chair and pulled it out for her.

"Your Majesty is most chivalrous." she bowed before taking her seat.

"I indeed try." he smiled wryly as he pushed her seat in for her.

The service was impeccable, immediately after all the guests and members of the Royal Table took their seats, a number of waiters appeared on both sides of the hall simultaneously. In their arms they carried large silver platters covered by a large round metal lid with an ornate handle. Each waiter stopped several feet apart from another and in synchronized fashion placed the platter in the center of the table before each section of guests. Then they turned and faced the King. With a gesture of his hand the King signaled for the waiters to remove the lids. At once the steaming platters gave their airy aromas to the grand hall, the lids no longer hiding the succulent treasures below. Now before every guest was a platter of savory ducklings, seasoned with the finest herbs and spices from across the realm, and garnished with all sorts of vegetables. At the sight of banquet feast, the grand hall erupted with applause.

The King waved for his personal taster to perform his duty, to which end the taster most certainly did not die, rather he enjoyed the duckling so much he asked the King for more. The King laughed, and then signaled for a waiter to bring the man his own plate, for this was a celebration after all. He then instructed all the waiters to join his guests and feast upon the marvelous dish they had worked so diligently on.

Laughter echoed the hall as guests enjoyed great merriment and hospitality. Music rang throughout the banquet as musicians played varying requests for songs from across the realm. And then suddenly one musician began playing a song that caused the King to stop eating. The air in the hall slowly appeared to be withdrawn from the room, and everyone became instantly tense upon noticing His Majesty was no longer eating.

"Your Majesty is there something the matter?" Princess Alexandria asked worriedly.

"This song..." his voice reverberated across the growing silence. The musician turned slowly hearing this, the song now become a slow dwindling echo.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pard..."

"Master Musician!" The King fiercely interrupted. "What is this song that you play!" he shouted now standing up from his chair.

"Your Majesty, I do not know its name, it was a song my mother sang to me when I was but a child."

"Play some more." the King requested.

"As Your Majesty pleases."

The King looked down to Princess Alexandria, "Would you care to dance, Princess?"

"If it would please Your Majesty."

"It would indeed Princess!" He stated, grabbing her hand and leading her into the center of the hall.

It was there that they graced the floor with their movements and motions. Her dress whirling, twirling, as he spun her into and out of his arms. The tempo was upbeat, yet the song was soft and sweet, having a feeling of legato. It was not the first time he had heard this song, yet he had never heard this three quarter waltz at such a pace. It was as if they glided across the room, and though guests looked on clapping and cheering, for him they were the only two people in the room. As the song came to a crisp and sudden close, the King spun Princess Alexandria outwards, and then with a lightning fast flick of his wrist he brought her spiraling back inwards into his arms. Finishing the spin, she ended with her face inches from his, her chest pressed firmly against his. Their hands tightly woven together as if hanging onto that moment for but a minute longer. He stared into her eyes, glancing briefly down to her lips, and then back to her eyes, he had no doubt she could feel is heart pounding, for he felt hers against his chest beating away. He wanted to kiss her, he leaned in just briefly, and then the applause around him drew him back to his senses. He quickly turned out of their embrace and bowed before the audience. He held her hand high into the air as she also performed a curtsy.

King Leopold turned back to face her once more, his heart aching to be in her arms once more. He quickly thought of an excuse to be with her even longer, "Would you care to join me for a walk after the Banquet Feast, Princess Alexandria?"

"I would like that very much." she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A walk down memory lane.

The feast drew near to a close, yet the King did not want it to end. He had tried several attempts to engage Princess Alexandria in light conversation, but to no avail. It was as though nothing he brought up perked her interests, he dallied with his food while he pondered what passions possessed her. King Leopold gazed off into the hall and seemed lost in his thoughts of her, but her voice suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"You should finish your food so that we can go for that walk now, Your Majesty." she said pointing at his plate.

He looked down at his food and realized he had been only playing with it, he nodded and began eating hastily. As he ate, he wondered what they would talk about during their walk, or if it would be an awkward silence the entire time.

Finally taking the last bite, he then reached for the cloth napkin at his thigh and wiped his mouth clean.

"Shall we?" he asked, reaching out for her hand after neatly folding his napkin across his plate.

"We shall, Your Majesty."

They walked side by side, the sun setting behind them, causing an orange glow from the sky to cascade into a darker red as it fell upon the landscape. He glanced over to the Princess, her dark hair flicking against her face. Its hue was a dark shadowy color that gleaned in the light, appearing purple as the orange light cast over her face. He quickly averted his eyes, careful not to betray his intent. His intent of desire, so formidable, and yet he knew he had to properly and respectfully court her for it was the honor bound task he had so committed himself to.

A strong feeling overcame the King; it was as though he could sense her looking at him, or even through him. It was in that moment as if a silent shiver betrayed his senses and caused him to shudder. He turned slowly to face her, and realized she was in fact looking up at him.

It was as though they couldn't look away, their eyes locked on each others barely noticing the uneven pavement ahead. Her feet brushed across the cracks causing her to slightly come off balance, her weight leaning into the King for support. Their hands now dangerously close brushed against each other, the want and desire for them to intertwine was immeasurable. She gazed into his dark blue eyes, and grabbed his hand with hers, their fingers interlocking as she did.

The King's heart was pounding, his eyes widening. He knew his reaction betrayed his intent, for he appeared shocked. She immediately went to remove her hand from his, but instead he gripped it tighter.

"Are you okay, Princess?" he asked, forcing his voice to not tremble.

"I am now, Your Majesty, I thank his Majesty for catching me, it seems I lost my balance over the crooked pavement." her other hand was firmly pressed against his chest. She composed herself and quickly stood straight, yet their hands never separated. She looked up to him and down at her hand, and then back up to him again. "Your Majesty can let go now if he so wishes."

"Princess, I beg your pardon, but I do not so wish."

"Then, if it your please Your Majesty, shall we continue 'walking' or shall we stand here longer?"

_'What I'd like to do is stand here forever, let not time deter the moments that I wish to share with thee, let our embrace freeze in all of eternity so that I may share every moment of that bliss with you. Yet dare I say such a remark?' _The King thought to himself. "If the Princess permits, we shall walk and talk, or stand and stare into the stars, whatever may be that you wish, I shall entertain it."

"Why is your Majesty always so thoughtful?"

_'Because I don't want to be anything like my father, who has thought of nothing but his resources until now.' _ a treacherous thought, uncontrollably popping into his mind. "Because I don't want to...appear not so." he corrected.

They proceeded into the night on a trail into the forest. They continued walking and talking about their lives, sometimes stopping, staring and glaring into the skies. The King discovered Princess Alexandria to be of many interests that night, some dealing with philosophy and others with astrology. But what the King found most interesting was when the happened upon a wolf. The Princess did not jump in fear, she did not hesitate, for faster than the King could draw his sword and step in front of her she had already eliminated the threat. Her cloak flapped in the wind as she leaped into the air, tumbling across the pavement, a crossbow in her hands and fully cocked aimed and ready to fire. As she came up from her tumble she squeezed the trigger and bolted the wolf to a nearby tree.

His mouth dropped in utter shock, as he looked at Alexandria. The King was in total disbelief. "Where...did you learn to do that?!" he stammered.

"Oh, I taught myself how to hunt, I took up archery at a young age, and recently started using crossbows. I seem to like them better."

"It suits you." he commented still in shock.

"Thank you, shall we continue now?" she asked, grabbing his hand and leading him further onto the trail.

"Certainly. Just one question, if you don't mind."

"Anything."

"Where do you put the bow?!" The King shouted, his voice echoing in the dark forest.

She laughed, a sweet laugh, that the King would have paid handsomely to hear yet again, "I place it upon my back, and cover it with my cloak. since the cloak is so large it drapes across the bow, and no one is the wiser. It hides very well." She demonstrated as she placed the bow back over her shoulders and draped the cloak around it.

"Incredible, it is strapped to your back, and yet the cloak appears to hide it completely! It is indeed perfect!" and then another thought popped into the King's head, _'But not as perfect as you.'_

The rest of the evening was sociable, and not as active for them, rather it was uneventful. The trail brought them back to the Castle shortly after the wolf and the King realized, he was openly admitting to himself that he wished the trail was longer, or that he had gotten them lost for a while. He looked into her eyes knowing as they stood outside the Clan Castle that shortly they must part. He ached knowing that she must leave his side, that he must wait to see her again. He wanted to present her with a token, a kiss if he could. But he knew there lips would not meet tonight on purpose.

If he were to court her, he must do it properly and with respect, as much as he wished to take her into his chambers, he had to present himself as a King in every way.

It was as their fingers slowly parted that his heart skipped, he bid her goodnight and quickly turned toward his chambers making haste for he did not want her to see the desire in his eyes.

As he lay down for bed, he knew sleep may not come, but if it did he would have dreams of her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A dream that wakes to nightmares.

The euphoric visions that taunted and haunted him as he lay in slumber, fell soft with many in number. His body profusely sweating, what linens covered him before lie now in a heaping pile. Her hair twirled through the air as she spun before him, her eyes catching his as she turned. She smiled teasingly, captivating him and provoking him to follow further into this world of unknown.

No matter how quickly he approached it seemed she was always just out of his grasp. With a flick of her dress she taunted and tormented him as a matador does a bull. The wind carried her off as if she were a dandelion, and he a fool for lesser things continued to pursue with all perseverance.

His body shook, and he resisted, all around him hands slowly formed trying to restrain him. Yet her persisted, pulling their grasps loose, and pushing on. The forces around him continued to send vibrations through his body, the hands reappeared in full force surrounding him in darkness. He drew his sword and attempted to fight them off will all his might, yet soon he was forced to succumb to their overwhelming masses. As the last light closed around him he glanced through a tiny opening in the swarm and saw his beloved staring at him concerned. His hand outstretched reaching for her grasp falling upon nothing, and receiving no aid nor relief.

The vision of darkness became instantly replaced with light, the King suddenly came to his senses. He opened his eyes to see a figure before him violently shaking him with the utmost urgency.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The figure shouted.

Leopold rubbed his eyes as he gained his senses. "Why do you wake me at such an hour of night?!" he shouted upon realizing it was still in the wee hours of the morning.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon, but your father has asked for your presence!" the figure bowed removing his hat as he did, revealing his youth.

"Is he okay boy?"

"His illness appears to be closing in upon him at this very hour."

Leopold made haste out of his room, sprinting down the stone hallways of the Clan Castle. "Out of my way!" he shouted as he pushed servants aside.

He wasn't sure what was running faster his legs or his mind. His head rushed, filling with blood, quickly began to pound. As he rushed into his father's chambers he saw the doctors huddled around the bedside, his father's arms outstretched.

"Father! Are you okay?"

"It has been a long time since I've been okay son, the magic of the dark elixir made me both strong and weak it seems. I am at my end."

"Father, tell me it isn't so?! I thought you quit, you lied to me...you lied to the Clan!"

"You know damn well I lasted this long because of that blasted elixer! Don't act like you didn't notice resources draining every day!" His father broke away coughing up blood.

"I suppose I just never wanted to believe it. I always looked the other way, you were afer all my king and father at the time. Now, as you lay dying I wonder now what you loved the most?"

" Don't ask me to answer that son! You should know full well that all I sacrificed was for the Clan and You!"

"But that wasn't enough was it father? You got addicted to the dark magic of that elixir and now it is killing you as we speak!"

"May I say, you are your father's son."

"No father, because I have the courage to walk away."

"May the clan crumble before you, and may you rot in hell...YOUR MAJESTY!" the old man shouted as he took his final breathes.

"You first!" the king retorted as he rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He sat in the throne room now for what felt like hours, his head in his hands, he couldn't focus on what needed to be done.

"Your majesty, would you be approving of me to honor your late father with a eulogy?"

"A eulogy? A eulogy! If you can find one blasted honorable thing to say about my father, then I'll have you say it! But don't you dare feign him honor he doesn't deserve!"

"Yes Your Majesty." the writer nodded and quickly left.

"A fucking eulogy! I don't believe him...is he out of his forsaken mind?"

Not a single tear fell upon his cheek that morning. It is tradition that Kings do not attend funerals for it is treason to imagine the death of the King. Even still Leopold had no consideration to pay his respects to his father. He was a liar and a thief.

'How could he do this? After all that time, why did he have to betray them.' he thought angrily.

He heard footsteps approaching and gazed up to see Alexandria walking toward him, he sulkily placed his head back down into his a word she quietly placed his head in her hand and lifted his chin up so he was forced to look at her. She let him look deep into her eyes before she said what she must.

"I did not know your father as you did, so I cannot give any condolences. I know from what I've overheard since coming here that you didn't always get along. But regardless he is your father...Leopold I know it is hard, but if you want to be the better person you need to make the first step."

I suppose ...I suppose you are right. After the funeral, perhaps we could go on a circuit together? You and I? My father's death means I am now full successor and am expected to entreat our realm-ship with my presence; therefore, I must ride across these lands. What say you?"

"It would be spectacular to see the people, as well as my family once more."

"Then allow us to begin by breaking tradition, and attending this funeral, thus making the first steps to showing I am a better man, nothing like my father."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, " I am proud of Your Majesty."

It was with that kiss that Leopold discovered what courage he needed to muster in order to attend the funeral, in fact his head was so full of wonder that he nearly forgot his moment to stand and give an address to the clan. It was brief, but he found a way to make it as honorable and not disrespectful as possible.

"My Father, the very day you bore this Clan into existence with the marriage to my mother will always live in our memories. You lived and fought for the Clan, now today you are given the greatest honor a man can have. Today you died for your Clan, may we forever prosper!"

Leopold sat silently in the pew long after everyone was gone, everyone except for Princess Alexandria who sat quietly by his side, her hands folded in her lap.

"Your words encouraged and strengthened me today. I thank you."

"You looked like you needed it..."

"And..." he paused looking down to the ground his cheeks filling with blood.

"And what, Your Majesty?"

"And that kiss helped too. And here I thought I had to court you."

She giggled, "Oh, you still have to court me" At this the King looked upset again, "But," she continued, "I never said I _didn't_ like you." she whispered with a sly smile.

The King smiled at her, and she at him. She placed her hand into his and they softly intertwined, the fingers connecting tightly around each other. Then she leaned into him and placed her head onto his shoulder.

"Your Father asked me to give you this letter when the time was right. I think now is the right time."

Leopold unfolded the letter, taking great care not to tear the paper.

"My son, let not the very last hours of my life define how you see me, for by then surely the poison of the dark elixir will have taken hold of my mind. Please know, that although I abandoned the Clan and my family for the sake of a common drug, I never stopped loving you or your mother. The addiction drove me mad, and surely drove her away, and in this I can never blame her, but only blame myself. I will die knowing that the destruction of this Clan was nothing but ever the fault of my greed. Son, I am sorry for everything and I love you."

As he closed the letter a single tear came down upon his cheek. Alexandria wiped it from his face. "Despite my hatred for his betrayal, he was my father, and I do love him."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Circuit of the Clans: Northshire

Their journey of what should have been jubilation was overshadowed by grief. The death of the King's father, meant that all the realm now belonged to his son. While he was previously made King, he would not possess the title to the lands until his father passed. Now, as rightful owner of these herein lands, he was responsible for upholding his duty to the crown. That duty being the completion of the circuit and introduction to his realmship, wherein he would have fealty sworn to him by all those that lead the villages residing in his lands.

The stable handler brought about the horses to the front gates of the Castle. He placed the saddles firmly onto their backs, and tightened the straps. One mistake would result in a tragic accident, one of which that could end the lives of His King, or the Princess Alexandria. Either of which would cost him his head.

King Leopold looked to the stable hand, "Are the horses ready or our expedition?"

"Indeed they are Sir. I just finished double checking the straps and bindings." he replied confidently.

"Excellent, then we should make haste, we have an entire realm to circuit." the King sternly replied, showing no signs of remorse. "Royal Guard, mount up."

The sound of clinking, as chain mail meshed together. In a uniform motion the eight soldiers swung their legs over the horse's back, placing their foot into the holster.

With a flick of his stirrups King Leopold sent the beast into a bolt, hooves galloping, striking thunder into pavement as they hit. The beast's nostrils flared as it dug through the gravel kicking up stones and dust in its wake.

Princess Alexandria kept pace with the King, steadfast and stalwart at his side. Occasionally she flicked a glance over at the King, she was worried. She wondered how he could be so calm, after losing his father. He appeared so composed, and she couldn't help but think was it or her benefit or the others?

Several leagues passed by, their pace coming slowly to a halt at the next village. It was oddly serene, and then it suddenly came to Alexandria. She was home.

Alexandria looked around, she recognized the banner immediately. _'Why did the King come here first? This is completely out of his way, we will need to back track in order to complete the circuit.' _She looked over to him, and for the first time since they left his Castle she saw him smiling.

"My Princess Alexandria, I have come to pay honor to your father, as he will likely be with all things considered, hopefully my greatest ally." his smile was crooked and his eyebrow flicked.

She quickly averted her gaze, attempting to hide her blush, but as she did she caught sight of her father exiting the castle. Her leg swung over the saddle quickly, her dismount appearing more like a jump as she dashed off the horse over to see her father.

The two collided in what appeared to be a backbreaking hug. She kissed each cheek before she braced him with her arms.

"Papa, how are you feeling?"

"Ahh, now that I see my lovely rose, a THOUSAND times better." he yelled his voice echoing against the wide open fields.

"Really father?"

"Alas my precious daughter, I am ill, but I make with good spirit."

"Then you should be resting Papa!" she scolded him.

"Now, now. I will not be hastened to bed by mine own daughter." he chorted as he wagged his finger at her. "Besides, you have yet to introduce this fine young gentleman to me afterall." motioning to the King. "And who might you be good sir?"

"Your Majesty, if it pleases you, I am King Leopold son of the late King John." at this all but Alexandria and her father bowed their heads.

"The late King John? Don't tell me your father is dead?"

"Indeed Sir, he died just nearly a week ago. And since then we have begun the tradition of circuit, beginning with you."

"It seems you have ridden far off the circuit path and into my realm, why is that?"

"Your majesty is of most importance to myself now, due to the nature of our likely clan merger. And since it is my intention to court your daughter before taking her hand in marriage, I felt obligated to explain why our merger has yet to be completed."

"So I see, well Your Majesty a toast to your expedition and to the courtship of my daughter, may you find them both in success." Raising a glass of wine to the still mounted King Leopold.

Leopold dismounted and grabbed a glass as well drinking to the old King's toast.

"And I. King Leopold, toast to that and our newly founded friendship." He raised the glass to his lips and swallowed the sweet wine, cheers erupting as he did.

"You have been riding for several days, please you must envelop yourself to my hospitality. Be rejuvinated and resupply your men, I ask for nothing in return, for your Father King John paid it already many years ago when he saved my life from a terrible dragon."

"I diid not know this King Frederick, my father did not often speak about his past war stories. I find that in his older age he was ashamed of what sacrifices he had to make by consuming the dark elixir."

"Aye, it is true that he consumed the elixir, to get stronger, but he did it to protect the realm. Unfortunately, he paid with his life. Ah, but let us not talk about sad memories, you must eat and then you will take to my daughter's chambers to continue in your courtship."

"Your Majesty...I cannot."

"You must, I want grandchildren after all." he chuckled as he noticed he caused King Leopold to blush. "I only jest young King. Take your time, Alexandria is a woman worth working for, her love and compassion are undying. If you can capture her heart King Leopold, don't ever let her go."

_Don't ever let her go._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Fortnight in Northshire

The Castle walls of Northshire were silent that night, the marble tiles echoing the smallest footfall. The King lie restlessly in his bed, his thoughts drifting to the room down the hall. He envisioned himself by her side again, he quickly shook his head to rid himself of these taunting visions, but alas he was unable. Visions of Alexandria danced in his head, the flurry of her dress skirting and twirling about as she spun.

_'Why can't I get her out of my head? It has been seven days since we have arrived and I have yet to make slumber in my bed. Rather instead I am forced to pace the very chambers of my room, meanwhile hating myself for thoughts. Her gentle touch, brushing against my skin as she fell into my arms, or how our bodies danced in unison, or even how she pushed on to ride by my side through the night to get here.' _The King slapped himself in the face, _'I must maintain my composure...'_

"The hell with that!" he said aloud.

The King snuck silently from his chambers into the dimly lit dark corridor. His footfalls landing as softly as possible still producing echoes as they came down upon the hardened stone. The corridor was shadowed in the darkness, the only light was that of the half eaten moon seen distantly through the single window in the hallway. Her door was but feet away now, he was nearing closer. As he approached the door, slowly reaching for the handle, his fingers trembling as they enveloped the knob. A sudden creak in the floorboards beyond the door sent a shiver down his spine, the knob began spinning beneath his hands seemingly of its own free will. The door opened inward pulling Leopold off balance, causing him to slowly fall into the room. He could feel hands grabbing his shoulders as he fell, the swift force that they produced spun him so that his back slammed against the ground. His eyes flickered, he could feel his chest heaving - the air sucked out of his lungs from the collision. Racing thoughts entered his mind, _'What just happened, and why is the ground soft?' __  
_

Leopold could feel the pain surfacing in his back and was about to let out a horrific moan. The sound crept from his vocal chords slowly to his mouth, but as he was about to let out the yelp of pain a gentle hand covered his mouth. Quickly Leopold focused his eyes, he saw the shadowy figure of Princess Alexandria mounted on top of him. _'Even her night gowns are dark...it is as if she is constantly mourning. It is either that or she is Gothic. What am I even talking about!'_

"What are you doing in my chambers, Your Majesty." she asked glaring at the King  


The King looked around, realizing that he was inside her bedroom. _'Oh I am in your chambers? I thought this was my chambers...this is not going to go well no matter what I say. Wait just a moment...'_

"Your Majesty?" she asked again this time with a bit more assertiveness, of course it helped that she had drawn a small dagger and placed it at his throat.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said eyeing up the dagger, and returning the favor of the glares. "Why am I in your room? You were the one who pulled me in and threw me to the ground."

"Do not act like you weren't hovering over my doorhandle. I could hear you." she stated. He glanced down at the blade eyeing up the shave that he didn't ask for and decided to act.

With a thrust and a grunt the King flipped her onto her back and was now hovering over her, the blade still pressing against his skin. "Now listen, I came to your chambers under no false pretense to ask for your company. I expected nothing from you, not even a knife."

Alexandria looked up at him, the knife now loosely in her hand slowly tilted to one side and fell to the floor, she reached up with her arms wrapping them around his neck and pulled him in close to her body, their lips just inches from touching. "I heard it once said, let lips do what hands do."

"Yes but in that story they both die in the end Alexandria"

"Then you better be a good kisser!" she laughed as she pulled Leopold even tighter in her arms.

Their lips combined, sending lightning running down his spine. Moments passed by, but Leopold held onto Alexandria, he refused to let time take over again, for if it did he knew that their kiss would end.

A soft moan emitted from between their lips, Alexandria opened her eyes and pushed him back. Leopold felt the swallowing disappointment overcome him.

"Is something the matter? Did I hurt you?" he looked at her hoping that the moment they were sharing didn't end.

"It is just that this rug while soft, is still uncomfortable...Leo." she paused hesitant to go further, yet it seemed her heart raced to push further. "I'd prefer the bed much more, if you would join me." she smiled faintly.

"I...I really want to Alex, but I could not in good conscious..."

"We don't have to...I..." she paused, "You could just lie with me for a while, before...before you leave."

"Ok...I would like that."

She smiled, her smile no longer the faint smile of someone worrying about what they cannot have, but now just full of happiness. He smiled too as he held her in his arms, the warmth of her breast felt firmly against his arm. Even the smell of her hair was enough to intoxicate him. He was unsure if he would ever want to leave the bed. But they both knew that he must.

_'Damn courtships are hard' _

_'Damn courtships are hard' _They both thought simultaneously. And yet they still had seven more days to spend here. He had wondered then if he would survive the night let alone the week.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Circuit Incomplete

Fourteen days he had spent in Northshire, seven of them with her in his arms at night until she fell asleep. It was brutal for him, but as soon as she was asleep, Leopold forced himself to leave her chambers. His passion or obsession, whatever it may be was based purely on her beauty and her composure as of now. What of her past though? What was her story, and would he fall in love with that person as well?

As he packed his supplies and belongings for the trip to Eastshire, he thought to himself what sort of woman was Alexandria? He recalled the walk through the wooded areas near his Clan Castle, and their encounter with the wolf. Within moments the creature was dispatched, and while he stared on in awe at the mysterious figure before him. His face was whitened by the sudden realization that she was not who he had previously thought.

The King returned his thoughts to the task at hand of packing the supplies onto the carriages. Each box of supplies was symbolic in their own right, as if to say the journey ahead would be harsh and strenuous. He knew damn well that the lands to the East were considered the most treacherous landscapes of all; additionally, they were also commonly plagued by ravagers and beasts. King Leopold realized then that he was packing supplies for guards and soldiers that may not survive the journey.

Alas the King knew he had no joice but to yield to the responsibility of traditions. Yet his comfort with the idea did not improve in the slightest.

Alexanderia approached him as he was finishing the preparations. "Do you need assistance, Your Majesty?"

"I am about finished now, but the gesture is most appreciated Princess." he said quickly averting his gaze. Her beauty to him was a seductive poison that could and would control him if given the opportunity. As such the King decided to avoid eye contact for the remainder of his preparation, for not only did he wish to focus on the task at hand, but additionally his thoughts had pondered several questions to ask the lady Princess. Thus the King wanted to maintain his composure while conducting his questions.

_'It is sickening that I cannot even muster the ability to gaze at this fair Princess and discuss her past without falling victim to that which be damned as a siren call. Cursed is man for he but acts strong, yet remains weak beneath the mask that they wear. Blessed be women for strength defines them whilst fragile appear to be. Thus I see now why their must be two in any relationship, for even a rock requires a foundation to lie upon.'_

"King Leopold, Your Majesty, the preparations for Eastshire are now complete." shouted a herald from the front of the convoy._  
_

"Thank you good man. Allow us to bid goodbye to our most gracious host King Frederick and then we shall make haste to complete the circuit." The King announced.

Farewells were kept short for the most part, both Kings understood the need to leave before circumstances prevented travel. Still, King Frederick clung to his daughter tightly for several minutes. As he finally began to loosen his grip of her he whispered into her ear, "Your Mother would be proud of you, Lexi. I love you, and I hope you find happiness with King Leopold, he seems like a fine gentleman. And he would make an excellent husband!"

"Father, I barely know him, nor he me. But I suppose I could come to find myself loving him. He is a fine gentleman after all, so indeed you are right, I pray he finds me an adequate companion in his courtship."

"Well, I suggest you take these next two weeks to get to know each other better personally and not just physically, for I know very well there is no lack of that considering this past week, hmm?"

"Father! You didn't?!"

"This is my castle Lexi, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Regardless it is to be expected. You are both still young."

"I...we must be going father." she blushed, not knowing what to say as she swung her leg into the holster in a swift motion, mounting her horse.

"Just don't forget Lexi. I know your past wasn't pretty, but it made you who you are."

"I know father, I'll talk to him." she smiled briefly before digging her spurs into the animal's sides.

A cloud of dust kicked up behind her as she sped off to catch up with the convoy who were beginning to leave, yet the King remained still behind the caravan. In a matter of seconds her mare was aside the King's colt. "I apologize for the delay."

"I wouldn't have left without you, I wanted to talk with you."

Alexandria blushed, " I also wanted...need to talk with you." she corrected.

"What is it?"

"If you wish to court me, and continue to pursue my heart, it is of our best interests to know each other's past."

"I agree...would you care to hear mine?" the King asked sheepishly.

"I think...I should go first. I'll start from several years ago. As you can see, my mother is no longer with us, she passed away when I was younger, I knew very little about her, but I did know one thing...she was good with a bow. On my eighteenth birthday my Father had given me the very crossbow she used in battle. He told me of how she had used it to help King John save my father from the dragon. But the worst part of that war story, was my mother sacrificed her life to save my dad, she died protecting your father and mine as they retreated. My mother...a hero! "

"I never knew the whole story, had my father not been corrupted by dark elixer I know your mother would be still alive."

"I don't blame your father Leopold. I don't blame anyone for what happened, I just want vengeance for what did happen...I want the head of that dragon!"

"So is this why you are so...stalwart?"

"Yes. Since my eighteenth birthday, I vowed to master this X-bow my mother left me in her will, and given as my heirloom. I vowed that this birthday gift would slay the very beast who took my mother."

"I can understand...I..."

"Your Majesty!" the herald interupted.

"What is it? Can you not see I am talking? Spit it out, and it better be important "

"I beg your pardon my liege, but our Castle is under attack!"

"My word...tell me it isn't so..."

"Indeed, Your Majesty, it appears a vast horde of Goblins and other cretins are laying waste to your Castle abd its resources."

"To the Castle! Hiyah!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Riding into War.

It had been several days since leaving Northshire, and yet there realm remained far from sight. The added weight of additional supplies, and the dust storm from the East delayed their progress greatly to the King's dismay. It was drawing later as the moon rose high into the starlit sky. With a great unease, he slowed his horse and dismounted. He looked around, and then up into the sandy skies. The darkness crept quickly, as the sun fell into the soft sandy horizon. The golden sands no longer sweltering hot, now chilling rapidly. He looked to his guard and to Alexandria, the sweat on their brows seamlessly reflecting the fatigue of their bodies. Alexandria looked to Leopold in concern, he knew what he must do now. He didn't want to stop, but his soldiers needed rest. _  
_

One of his royal guards approached, asking him what was wrong. "Your highness, why are we stopping?" the boy looked cautiously at the King.

"If we continue in these conditions, we will be of no sort or shape to aid our realm upon arrival. I suspect that this is not something you would be in agreement toward."

"No...if Your Majesty says we shall rest, then preparations for camp should be made." The boy turned to leave, but before he was out of the King's reach, Leopold grabbed his shoulder.

"Keep it quiet, and keep the camp small. We don't want a big fire, or anything to alert others to our arrival. We are nearing the Eastern Borders, and these here are treacherous lands full of bandits."

"Indeed, Sir." the boy rushed off and began setting up the campsite, insuring to keep the fire as small as possible.

Leopold sat down at the fire, Alexandria sat down beside him slowly. "You are worried." he spoke softly, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I fear we may not make it in time to save your realm. I fear that we ride into battle, and inevitable death."

"Thanks for being so optimistic."

"Be serious Leopold. I know you are worried too."

"Of course I am worried, I am worried that you will see a side of me in battle that you will not like, that my rage will control me, and then...then I will be just like my father."

Alexandria took the King's face into her hands. She looked him in the eyes and spoke plainly, "I knew your father for but a brief moment, and regardless of what happened between you two, I've known you long enough to know that you will not be like your father. I know, because you find the strength in those around you. You don't show it often, but there is a sweet side of you too, it is something I see when you are helping your clan. Your father, I know he was always thinking of the clan, but not in the same way you do. He always tried to help the clan, but from what I understand from what my father tells me, for only selfish reasons. That look in your eyes tells me you are not the same as him."

"I truly appreciate that Alexandria. So tell me what is it you fear most?" he asked as he took her other hand in his.

"I fear that, when the day comes, and I face the beast that killed my mother, I fear that when I look into the creature's eyes I will see death staring back into mine."

Leopold, looked into her eyes and saw tears streaming down her face. "Alexandria...I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you cry."  


"It is fine, better out with it now than later." she said wiping the tears from her face.

"You are so strong, you hold your composure, and are full of reserve. I don't think you truly know how strong you are."

"It is because of you that I feign strength, I could not appear weak in front of the great Barbarian King's Son." she looked up to him sheepishly.

"HAH! You were strong for me?" the King bust out laughing, almost falling over into Alexandria.

"Don't be a jerk Leopold!" she scowled as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, I'm sorry okay!? Look, all I mean is this, you don't have to pretend around me Lexi."

"Okay..." her face lit up as she smiled, her body now leaning into his.

The stars in the sky lit the darkness, King Leopold looked off into the distance, he wondered if his eyes were deceiving him or if he actually saw smoke. The sand whipped against his face, whirling into the sky. He knew that the next day would bring them to that moment, the point where they would be riding into the hell-mouth. His scouts reported back just a few moments before setting up camp, they informed him of great beasts that tore through his defences, creatures made of stone, hounds created from the very fires of the earth. They spoke of a foul sorceress who brought forth dark beings from the abyss, skeletal creatures made from the dead and dying soldiers who had fought against this massive force.

While he sat here in the comfort of her arms, his village could be burning to the ground, his walls crumbling to pieces. What gruesome deaths and terrific horrors awaited them at his castle gates? Were they as treacherous and terrible as they had been told.

Tomorrow would tell the terrors that were waiting, tomorrow was the telling day. Though Leopold knew not what truly awaited him, either from his opponents or himself. Would he succumb to the internal rage that consumed his father? Would he be able to save his village and himself? This is what was dwelling on his mind that starry night, and yet somehow holding Alexandria in his arms made it not seem so pressing, rather it felt as though tomorrow was so distant to him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bloodshed and Battle.

The smoke and desolation rose clearly on the horizon, the sun rising with it. A new dawn bringing with it death and destruction. Leopold looked on, the amassed horde sent shivers down his spine. He glance back at his small force knowing this was suicide.

There was an old word used to describe what King Leopold saw before him, that word was Legion.

He gripped his reins tightly, his spurs digging into the beast's skin. Now was the moment that defined his inheritance, now was that moment which defined him as a King. Would he lead his people to death, or would he lead them to victory. In his mind he already knew his fate on the battlefield, yet he couldn't help but pray that it would not come to that.

He readied to charge, his left hand on his sword, his right protected by an armored gauntlet. Alexandria rode next to him, in her arms sat the infamous X-Bow. She glanced over and smiled, she reached out with her left hand and grabbed his hand. Despite the armored gauntlet, Leopold found he felt the warmth of her hand, or was it just a phantom sensation from nights before? He could not decide, but he returned the smile briefly before bbeginning his charge.

With his sword raised high he led his troops to certain death, but they followed anyway. They knew their lives were already forfeit if they could not save the realm.

Vile creatures swarmed against their blades, minions of the underworld and hounds from hell! Greedy goblins grabbed his gold not concerned with their death, they too would soon perish under his mighty fist. His royal guard fought hard like barbarians and quickly rid the minions of their futile existence, their life cut short by their swords.

But even the guards found their death at the hands of giant boulder creatures. Their screams echoed through the valley catching Alexandria's attention. At this she dashed across the battlefield, bolts flying from her bow as she did. But her arrival was too late, she was soon surrounded by giants and rock kretons.

The Princess was quick, her X-bow mowed down the giants and rock golems, but the creatures seemed to appear faster than she let her bolts fly. And though the giants eventually died, it appeared as though the golems would not die! Instead of dying, they appeared to crumble into smaller rock piles, and then reform once more. No matter how fast she shot they were amassing faster than they died. The king rushed over to aid her, with his back to hers they prepared to defeat the creatures. His Iron Fist raised, and her bow loaded with three bolts at a time, they readied for combat.

The creatures' hulking figures slammed into one another as they clambered after the defending duo. Their stone faces smashing, their boulder bodies breaking, all to the beating supplied by Leopold and Alexandria. As the last golem perished into dust, they searched the battlefield for enemies and allies. But they quickly discovered, there were few enemies left, and sadly even fewer allies. Leopold and Alexandria were among the last remaining defenders. And their next foe would not be easy...

An evil crone stood before them, in front of her a pile of corpses. With a wave of her staff, the bodies began to shake. The very skeletal structures of the bodies clawed their way through the skin, soon her magic amassed an army of skeletal warriors that could die and be reborn.

King Leopold had been informed of her magic, and knew there to be no end to her sorcery. The only way to deal with her was to eliminate her, and then the skeletons would cease to exist.

The King charged across the battefield his sword raised high, the skeleton creatures rushed toward him, latching to his arms and legs. The witch spun her staff in the air, her eyes glowing bright as she did, the evil crone was conjuring dark magic to battle the Barbarian King. His legs began to stiffen, his muscles in his arm tightened, his body now completely frozen and paralyzed.

Alexandria saw the King stopped dead in his tracks, "Leopold!" she dashed across the battlefield once more, her progress delayed by the daunting undying skeletal forces.

"Do not fret dearie, your turn will soon come!" cackled the witch, as she sent hundreds of skeletons to restrain the archer.

"You leave her alone!" shouted the King, his fury building.

"And what will you do? Hmm? You can't even move."

"I swear I will kill you!"

"And what? Kill your own mother?" the crone giggled.

"NO. It can't be!" the King shouted.

"Relax child, I am not your mother." she snarled. "I am just the witch that killed your mother and fed your father the Dark Elixir in the first place!"

"YOU!"

"Yes...me!" she howled in laughter. "And now for my next trick, I am going to take everything you hold dear and destroy it!" she screamed in such maniacal and devious fashion, forcing the King to succumb to her powers and kneel before her.

Alexandria watched in horror from beneath the pile of skeletons that restrained her. Her promised love was now degraded and forced to kneel before the very witch that killed his mother. Was there nothing she could do? No! There was the trick her mother used to use...with a poof of smoke Alexandria disappeared from sight, the skeletons collapsed onto each other clueless as to her location. She reappeared next to the witch and fired a single shot, piercing the witch's chest.

The crone shrieked in agony, and suddenly Alexandria couldn't move. "You will pay for that dearie!" A faint sound of flapping echoed behind the Princess, she knew exactly what came for her.

The King still kneeling, unable to move, fought with all of his might. In his rage, he was able to free but one hand. He strectched as far as he could reaching for Alexandria, her hand also outstreched.

"Alexandria!" he shouted as the flapping grew louder.

"It is okay Leopold, I was happy. You made me happy..." she was cut off suddenly as black talons wrappend themselves around her midsection and carried her into the sky.

"I'll find you Alexandria!" the King shouted into the empty sky.

"NO...You won't Leopold, you have no realm, no castle, and no army. What kind of King are you?" the crone said as she disappeared into a vile poof of black smoke, leaving her soldiers to decay into dust.

"What sort of King am I?" the king repeated.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Return a Kingdom.

The King, now sat bent and broken, his sword slicing through the dirt. Was that all that was left within him was but a memory? Was he doomed now to live in eternal nothingness consumed by his regret? What emptiness that now dwells within him, choked his soul suffocating him from the inside.

Tears streamed from his eyes, his tough exterior shattered by the loss of someone he was growing to love. In the past few weeks she was always by his side, and even at night they held each other until she fell asleep. Their passionate glances held a

secrative longing for each other. And now the emptyness of his heart tore him apart. He yearned to be within her presence, to hold her within her arms. But, alas she was gone, and the darkness of his mind began to sink in.

The crumbling ruins of the castle at his back felt cold and empty. His mind drifted into a darkness full of despair, he grasped for reality, but found himself slipping further into insanity. The crumbling walls around him reflected the crumbling walls of his mind.

Leopold sought to escape this nightmare, but all around him he saw the destruction. He stood slowly, turning around as he did. In a flashing blur of motion, Leopold drove his iron gauntlet covered fist into the wall of the clan's castle. The building crumbled around his fist, and collapsed to the ground. _"I will get her back, at all costs!" _he vowed to himself.

"Well I doubt that is how you rebuild a fallen Kingdom, Your Majesty." A voice rang out from behind him, interupting his thoughts, and alarming him all at once..

King Leopold spun around quickly, his sword drawn from its sheath now aimed at the owner of the voice.

"Whoa...Easy now!" said a figure in a blue robe, "I am not your enemy, but if you don't believe me I will be happy to oblige you with a fireball or two."

"What be you? Another vile sorcerer to finish me off?! A minion of death sent here by that Witch?"

"Pfft...I ain't nobody's servant, and sure as hell nobody's sorcerer! I'm the Wizard...Wizzzarrrrrd. WIZ-ARD."

"The Wiz..." the King looked at the blue hooded figure in distraught, was he seriously not here to finish him off?

"Say it with me...Wiz"

"Wiz."

"Ard" the man said as he flipped back his hood and began combing a fashionable Afro.

"Ard" the King repeated, he wasn't even sure why he was playing along with this man. It felt as though he was in a fog, he blindly just repeated what this man said without question. He shook his head, realizing what he was doing. "Who are you and what do you want?"_  
_

"King Leopold, and yes I know your name. Someone has to write the story. I am here to get you back on your feet."

"How? Can you bring back my kingdom from ruins? Can you raise an army from nothing? Can you defeat an evil witch who brings mortal men to their knees, and raise troops from their fallen corpses?"

"Of course, I'm the wizard baby! Stand back, and let me work my magic...by the way, you wouldn't happen to have any elixir, gold, or gems? It would speed up the process."

"Is that all you care for is your greed? Can you not see that my entire estate, all of my resources have been destroyed, or stolen by her goblin forces?"

"Ahh...yes, there is that..."

"But, no. I will pay you, after all they only took my elixir and gold. You mentioned gems no? I have plenty of gems, take what you will." He pulled a chest out from the rubble of the clan castle, and kicked it open revealing thousands of emerald colored gems.

"Ohh my...stand back! Let the wizard do his magic!"

"What is with the third person?" King Leopold looked at the magician oddly.

"Shhh...Watch the Magic. Woosh..."

With a swoosh of motion, the Wizard waved his hand through the sky. The crumbled rocks of the kingdom begun to shake and rumble. Slowly the buildings and walls began to form once more, the castle solidified and became like new. Everything was returned to pristine condition in the blink of an eye.

"But...how..." the King muttered.

"Wiz...say it with me...Ard."

"Ard" He said with a frown, ashamed he even doubted the man.

"You said raise an army too? I see you have a barracks, let's train some troops."

"I will also request troops from my fellow clan members. But I doubt we will get any more than a handful from each at such short notice."

"And at this rate, I only expect to be able to create maybe a legion of soldiers at most."

"How many great Wizard?"

"Maybe two hundred and forty at most?"**  
**

"That will have to do. How long?"

"I should be done in a few minutes...soon we will have archers, barbarians, even some crazy cavalry that rides hogs instead of horses!"

"Hogs?"

"Yeah, I call them hogriders."

"Go figure." the King said as he walked away, heading to the Castle, it was there that he would light the beacon requesting aid immediately. He knew it would be days before his assault upon that witch's base. But he took satisfaction in knowing had a newfound ally with tremendous ability and power.

The sound of heavy footfalls erupted behind him. Soldiers bearing the flag of Alexandria's father stormed around Leopold. "We are here at your bidding, Your Majesty. Our King saw the smoke drifting across the sky, and immediately knew something was wrong, he sent us in his place, he would come but his age prevents it."

"I thank your King, your forces will aid us in the recapture of Princess Alexandria."

"OH NO! The Princess was captured? Was she taken to another castle?" One of the soldiers asked.

"In a way, she was taken to the witch's base." the King stated solemnly

"That Witch! She will pay!"

"Indeed she shall soon enough! I will raise a mighty army that will crush her defenses. And I will rescue my princess from that creature, that vile beast from the pit of darkness itself - that Dragon!"

Silence erupted from his forces, the King knew dragons were terrifying beasts that struck fear into any mortal man. And considering the history of their sovereign leader with dragons, they knew all too well the risk.

But, nothing would stop the King from saving the Princess, not even an ever loving dragon.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Taking back that which was stolen.

His ride into the plagued lands was swift, his forces knew very well what was at stake, they journeyed quickly into the muddy bogs that cursed the east. The hundreds of hooves collided with the earth, the trembling echoes falling like thunderstorms, entire hillsides shuddered at the very sound.

Hundreds of troops gathered from the four regions, all in support of the clan, all for the love of the clan. It was this sole aspect that drove men into a fearless state, that inspired men and women to have the courage to bear arms.

Alexandria's personal guard arrived bringing dozens of archers, crafty women quick with a quiver and the best with a bow. They worked as a team, no part greater than the whole. The men who charged into the fray were worthless without the women who guarded their backs with countless barrages, whilst the women were without a wall or shield if the men fell. They each needed each other to accomplish a goal.

Even still there we're a handful of women who charged alongside their brethren, weilding axes that tore through buildings. Their strength earned them the name Valkyrie. Their swirling axe attack left defenses in ruin, and they did this at the cost of their lives if it required it.

The horizon became daunting as the very figure of the Witch's base appeared through the foggy King paused for but half a minute, taking the moment to strategize the assault.

The King saw towers of burning magma that scorched anything within reach, walls made of obsidian with skulls on the tips,yet the most daunting sight was the creature which perched atop of the dark castle in the distance. The presence of the dragon concerned and relieved the King simultaneously. It warranted danger for the assault, yet it provided hope that his Princess Alexandria would be in this castle.

"Okay" spoke the King finally as he finished developing his strategy."I want two flanks in this assault, archers and barbarians I want you to coordinate with the the wizard to bring down these walls, then we will use their air defenses to drop that dragon! Second flank will be Hogriders and Valkyries, I want you to take out their primary defenses. If it shoots kill it!"

"Yes Your Majesty!" shouted troops in unison.

"What do I do your Majesty?" asked a feminine voice from behind the King.

The King turned to see a ironclad creature wielding a samurai sword. "You are the..."

"P.E.K.K.A. Your Majesty." she replied.

"What do you want to do Pekka?" he asked her sincerely.

"I want to tank the defenses so no one else gets hurt. I want to protect our troops by dishing out as much damage as I absorb." she said excitedly.

"Then that, is exactly what I expect from you Pekka."

The King watched as the troops began to charge, the walls before them trembled as hundreds of troops began their onslaught against it. Hogriders lept over the walls like mere hurdles, leading the valkyrie in to destroy any defenses. While the Pekka was at the forefront dishing out as much damage as she had taken, just like she wanted.

It was time for King Leopold to find two distinctly different women. He knew at least one of them would die by the end of the day, he just hoped it wasn't his Princess.

"So we off to kill some witch? Or are we slaying dragons?" the man in the blue robe asked as he approached the King.

"Wiz..."

"ard. I know you will remember it eventually." he smirked.

"What are you doing Wizard? I told you to go with the first flank!" The king looked at the sorcerer angrily.

"Don't worry about it I got it covered, I summoned a few of my apprentice wizards. They got this covered. Besides you need me. I'm the wizard baby!"

"Alright watch my back and cover me, and be wary of the witch." the King warned.

"Got it, so we are off to see the Witch. You know something about that doesn't seem right. It would sound so much better if it were wizard." the Wizard jested.

"I think you are crazy." the King scowled.

"And I think you two are dead!" shouted a cackling voice from behind them both in paralyzing magic that froze their bodies.

"YOU!" shouted the King in rage.

"Now, now. We wouldn't want our little temper to get out of control would we? I think we both know what would happen if you became enraged."

"What is she talking about King Leopold?" the blue robed wizard interjected.

"I am talking about the dark elixir that runs in his veins. If he enrages, he will become just like his father."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" the King shouted as he tossed his shield at the evil Witch.

"Uh uh uh." she shook her head as she waved her finger back and forth. " We wouldn't want miss Princess here seeyou become the monster we all know you are." she taunted as she sent tendrils of pain coursing through his body.

"I won't do it!" the King shouted in agony.

"Oh, but you will. You will become a slave to the dark elixir like your father before you, and your son after you. Now bow and become my servants! Both of you!" She shouted sending more sparks of electrifying shock through their bodies.

The witch glanced over and saw the man in the blue robe still standing. "WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO BOW? You will bow before me, for I am all powerful!" she spat at the mysterious man.

"Witch Please! I am the Wizard! There isn't a caster alive as powerful as me." and with that the wizard sent a fireball hurtling toward the unsuspecting Witch.

Her reaction was full of shock, but she still managed to send a bolt of energy back into the fireball that was projected at her. The two bolts met evenly, each side dwindling for a moment only to rekindle with new flare. The witch pressing all her power and focus into the blast pushed back against the fireball with both hands.

Meanwhile the wizard focused his energy and cast the fire spell from but one hand. His other hand casually flipping back his hood and combing his giant afro.

"Any time you want to stab her in the chest be my guest Leopold. I can do this all day."

The King realized suddenly he was no longer bound by the Witch's magic, she was now focused solely on the wizard. The King grabbed his sword and rushed toward the dark caster piercing her through the chest.

With a dark green explosion, the witch vanished from existence. And there behind her was the figure of a slumped girl.

"ALEXANDRIA!" The King shouted as he rushed toward the body. Her body was cold and faint, but the King saw life in her.

"Allow me." the Wizard said as he cast a small fireball engulfing nearby debris from the assualt. "Don't worry she will be fine." he said pointing now to a much livelier Princess.

"I can never thank you enough Wizard."

"Call me Merl...better yet let's just stick to Wizard. I never liked that name."

"What now?" the King asked as he realized the battle had become anti-climatic.

"NOW!? I go kill a dragon. From what I hear Dragon's teeth sell for a lot." the Wizard smirked again.

"And what about us?" the King asked.

"You two will be fine. I'm sure next week will hold good things for you."

"Thank you." the King smiled faintly. The Wizard just waved.

The King looked down at the forces below, they had just finished destroying the Witch's defenses and her remaining troops. While the dragon was a formidable creature, he lasted very shortly against the fire spells cast by the Wizard.

KIng Leopold carried Princess Alexandria down the stone pathway toward his forces. His lead general stood solemnly over a single body. The King looked down in dismay, he expected casualties, but he never could acceptg them.

"How many did we lose?"

"King Leopold, allow me to..."

"How many!"

"Just one Your Majesty. Pekka."

"Bring her body. Her sacrifice will be honored across the realm." His gaze fell upon the ironclad figure, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Alexandria's eyes opened slightly, she looked up at the stalwart King. "What is wrong?" she asked horsely.

"This soldier died to save us all, and I never saw her face. I can't bury her not knowing more." Leopold set Alexandria down for a moment. He leaned down and removed the spiked helmet, revealing a slim face shaodwed by thick blonde locks of hair. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. The King reached in to fix this. As his hands caressed her lips he felt a warmth to them, and as he bent over to kiss her forehead he felt her breath. "SHE's still alive!"

The women opened her eyes and looked up at the King, "Are we dead? Tell me we aren't dead."

King Leopold grabbed the armorclad woman and hugged her fiercely. "No Pekka, we aren't dead. We won the battle because of you!" the King shouted, and all his troops joined as their once solemn moment became joyous.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A New Beginning.

Some time later...

On the horizon dawned a new day for the Princess, her figure covered in sheets that gently cascaded across her form. The King looked down at her, the past few days had been brutal for both of them.

He knew what today held for the both of them. He gazed now out the windows, preparations for a celebratory feast were now under way. His mind reflected upon the last several days, how many troops had to be tended to for injuries and fatigue, the amount of repairs that needed done despite the work of the wizard, and every moment that he spent with out her.

The time had come.

Leopold summoned the guards outside the room. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Your Majesty they are almost ready."

"Good, we will be right there." he said looking back toward the sleeping Alexandria.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, tracing her figure with his finger, caressing her soft smooth skin.

"Good morning." She smiled softly. "What is going on outside?"

"Preparations." he smirked.

"What for!" she asked sitting up quickly.

"Well...if you are willing..." he hesitated.

"Tell me Leopold. I want to know!" she shouted as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! It isn't anything bad Lexi!"

"Then what is it Leopold?" she looked at him sternly. Ready to throw another punch.

Leopold leaned backward "I want to ask you something...will you put your hands down...and quit making a fist?"  


"Fine.." she said dropping her hands. Leopold grabbed her left as it fell to her side.

"Will you be my Queen? Will you rule by my side? And will you never leave me ever again?" Leopold finally asked her as he drew forth a ring from his pocket.

Her eyes widened as she saw the ring. "Today...Today...isn't this a bit sudden?"

"I am but a mortal man Alexandria, and I do not wish to see you taken from me ever again. That moment the beast grasped you within his claws, I wanted nothing but to hold you from that day on. I don't want to let you go ever again."  


"I am not some weak frail woman that can't fight her own battles...I don't need you to protect me."

"But...I need you...because I am weak...and I am frail...and I can't do this alone." he said with tears streaming down his face. "In the past few days I've grown to love you more than I can bare, I can't just walk away without telling you I love you and want to spend time with you."

"You love me?" she asked, taking his face into her hands.

"Of course I do..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was deep and lasted several minutes. When their lips finally parted she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I love you too, I love you, but I could never say."

"Why not Lexi?"

"To be honest, your claim that you wished to fall in love made me truly wonder if you did. I was bound to ask you the day we went to reclaim your village and clan castle. I just couldn't...I didn't want you to think I was weak."  


"It is okay, I know you aren't weak. And I know because of your strength, that I need you by my side. So...will you marry me, Alexandria?"

"Of course, Leopold, I've been waiting for you to ask." she smirked.

"Good, then we have a wedding to attend." he smiled as he finally placed the ring onto her finger. The King summoned the guards from outside the chambers and had them bring in the royal garb. The change was made swift as the pair were quickly placed into the fanciest of clothing. The Princess, now dressed in a white wedding gown, the King meanwhile adorned with his cape and crown.

The rush to the Town Hall was full of laughter from the King and his soon to be wife. Their faces a lit with smiles, they entered the Hall arm and arm.

A priest stood before them now, "Do you take this woman, your Majesty, to be your lawfully wed wife?"

"I do." smiled the King.

"And do you, Princess Alexandria, take His Majesty to be thy husband and thy King?"

"I do." Princess Alexandria smiled back at him.

"I now pronounce you King Leopold and Queen Alexandria! You may now kiss the bride." the priest announced.

Cheers erupted from the audience as the pair united in a kiss once more. Their hands intertwined, they turned to look at their village.

"All hail the Barbarian King, and his Archer Queen!" the crowd erupted.

"The Archer Queen huh?" Alexandria smirked.

"I guess so." Leopold shrugged.

"I like it." she smiled, kissing him once more.

"Good," He smiled, "so do I."

"What now?" she looked at him curiously.

"Now we begin our new chapter."

"There is more to this story?" she looked at him oddly.

"What? Did you expect a "The End." at the end of this? Or a they lived happily ever after?"

"No...but..."

"Queen Alexandria, surely, you know by now that as the Barbarian King, that I crave adventure. Our story is just beginning. This is just the end of season one!"  


"Well then...shall we?" she asked holding her hand out to his.

He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the Town Hall. "We shall!"

This is the end of Season 1 For the Love of the Clan. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be going through it and editing it with my beta readers for any errors! I hope to see you back for Season 2. I will be working on it after I complete the proofs with my beta readers. I thank you so much for your continued support! Know that this is not the end for our Barbarian King and his Archer Queen. I will also be introducing new characters as they are released from the game itself. I want to thank Clash of Clans and Supercell for such a great game. I continue to support them, and hopefully they reply to my requests to make this an actual thing supported by them. Season 1 has been amazing, and I can't thank you guys enough for your continued support of my story, you all have truly made this story one of a kind!"_  
_

Feel free to follow me on twitter MobytheWhite for news about Season 2 release date!

Thanks again,

Sincerely, Moby White


End file.
